1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to seat cover apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved retractable seat cover apparatus arranged for the selective extension over a seat outer surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Seat cover structure is indicated in the prior art and exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,600,238; 4 790,592; 4,955,665; and 4,969,683.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a retractable seat cover structure arranged for retrofit and mounting to a vehicular rear window for extension selectively over an adjacent seat member and this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.